You can always have what you want, and need
by maff10
Summary: Sonny thinks it's too late to love Chad because he has a crush in another girl… but nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! I hope you like it! =) **

**I don't own SWAC**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

This is me Sonny Monroe, in love with de Mackenzie Falls star, Chad Dylan Cooper, I hate to say his name out loud, it breaks me, I know I don't have a chance because when Chad told me he had feelings for me, I was pissed off with my mom because she was going back to Wisconsin leaving me here in L.A. all by myself, I made a huge mistake, I rejected him, now I know I'm in love with him and he has a crush in that blondie named, Serena, she is model in God knows what! I don't like her, she's annoying, maybe I'm jelous...

I was walking down the hall when I saw Tawni, she and I are now best friends, she knows everything about me and I know everything about her_, "hey"_ she said with sadness in her face, _"hey! Is everything okay?" _I told her very concerned, _"Yes, yes, I should be going, talk to u later okay? Bye" _she said very quickly and left, I couldn't even say Goodbye... Maybe she had a fight with her boyfriend, Robert, they've been dating three months, but they have issues..

Chad and Serena have been going out for a while, I haven't talk with since I rejected him, that was three weeks ago, I'm depressed, I spent my days thinking why I did such and stupid thing, yes we fight a lot, he is so.. CHAD! But I care about him… I was entering in the cafeteria and there she was, Serena, sitting next to Chad, her head was in his shoulders and she had a smirk in her face, I wanted to punch her so bad! And Chad looked weird, his eyes looked lost and he was kind of sad, but he saw me, he saw me and started to laugh, why is he laughing? Do I have something in my face or something? No, he was laughing because he didn't want me to know that he wasn't happy, that's all.

I went out of there almost crying, my heart was aching, I couldn't resist, and while I was walking I knew that something was missing,_ "Damn! I forgot the pizza!" _I was going back when I saw him in front of me, I stood there, watching his pretty face, he grabbed my hand and started to run, _"What the hell are u doing Chad? _I said very angry, but I felt sparks when he took my hand _"We're going to my dressing room, we need to talk" _he said very serious, _"about?"_ I said very nervous… _"About us!"_

We were in his dressing room, I was almost sweating, the silence was very awkward, and finally he said something, _"Why you were crying in the cafeteria? Why you've been a very sad Sonny, you can't be that way! You're my Sunshine! You're always smiling!" _ I stood there with tears on my cheeks, I wanted to hug him but it wasn't appropriate, _"I-I don't know!"_ That's all I said… what's wrong with me? I love him! He has the right to know!! _"Oh! You don't know anything! You don't know why you didn't want to give me a chance; you don't know why you cry! Wow Sonny you're unbelievable!"_ he said with his voice breaking _"You know what Sun-Sonny? I still care about you, I still need you, I still… love you! Serena was a "crush" I didn't like her, I wanted to forget you, but I can't! I broke up with her ten minutes ago because of you; **I LOVE YOU SONNY MONROE**, more than you can love someone else! , don't you get it? Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry and I'm crying for you!" _ He said with tear in his eyes, I took two steps closer _"You know what Chad Dylan Cooper?! I can't love someone else because I love YOU! These couple of days had been a hell for me, I was such an idiot, I'm sorry, would you give me a second chance? Because I'm drowning!" _ I was crying, I felt good. _"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you something! Don't ask me for another chance because you already have it!" _ He said with a smirk on his face, I smiled and he kissed me, his lips are so soft, I love him.

**CPOV: **

I was kissing my dream girl, my Sunshine! She's beautiful, her lips are softer than baby skin, I looked her in the eyes, I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, I hugged her and we were like that for like 5 minutes and then my phone rang

"_CDC here, W-What? Okay__ I'll be there tomorrow morning!"_ I hanged up _"is everything okay?" _ Said sonny with a worried look, I cup her face and said "_Are you free this weekend?" _

_

* * *

_**A/N: As you all know this is my first story, R&R please! give me ideas for a second chapter!! xo **_  
_


	2. UPDATE AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy! I promise I'll update this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3 Jealously

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded... I've been so busy with the MUN, you know that united nations thing u.u**

**well It's here Chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

**BTW! thakns to those who favorited and all that! It meand A LOT! thankss!! But please read and review, I want to know what you think! **

**I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

**CPOV: **

"_CDC here, W-What? Okay I'll be there tomorrow morning!"_ I hanged up _"is everything okay?" _ Said sonny with a worried look, I cup her face and said "_Are you free this weekend?" _

* * *

**SPOV:**

"this weekend? Well… yes, I think.. Why? Where's he taking me, we've only became an item 5 minutes ago! I feel butterflies in my stomach, I hate this feeling, kidding, I love it.

**CPOV:**

"That's great! Well my sunshine we're going to The Hamptons! Isn't that great?" I can't wait to go there with her, It's gonna be fantastic.. I'm not trying to sleep with her and leave her, I want this little trip to be perfect, I want her to know that I really love her; I've never been in love! This the first time and I want it to be amazing… I hope she says yes… "The Hamptons? Chad we're underage we can't go there without an older person!" she said really serious, I think she didn't like the idea… "Chad Dylan Cooper can go to The Hamptons alone, and we are going to have so much fun! You'll see! Please say yes" I said and she had a smirk in her face, I wanted to kiss her so bad "Don't CDC me okay? Well… I think we're going to The Hamptons! My mom is out of town" she said, and she is a really bad girl, just kidding, she's an angel, MY ANGEL!

I was about to kiss her when my phone rang; "CDC here, Hey Serena! Yes, yes I'll be there in 5!" "SERENA?" said sonny screaming; she had a jealous look, "yes! I'm going to visit her, she needs me! Don't worry, I don't like her!" I said trying to convince her, I don't like Serena, I never did! "Needs you? She's not your girlfriend, I AM your girlfriend! Can I go with you?" she said really angry, I love when she's jealous! "I know you are my girlfriend, and no, you can't go with me, I don't want her to get mad or something you know?" Why did I say that! Her face was redder than a tomato "oh! I see! But you want be to be mad! You know what Chad? I'll see you later" She went through the hall and left me speechless! She was really mad!

**SPOV:**

He's a jerk! Gosh! I can't believe it! I was now in my car, angry, and jealous, yes I was jealous! It's been 20 minutes since I left him alone in his dressing room, I started the car and went to the nearest Wendy's and ordered a Frosty, I looked at my phone: 0 messages, 0 voicemails, 0 lost calls. I went home and fall sleep in the couch watching an old movie.

_**5**__** hours later**_

I woke up and it was almost midnight, I checked my phone and I had 0 new stuff… I wanted to cry! Maybe he had an amazing dinner with Serena, or they were watching a movie and stared to make out and…. GOSH NO! I'm going to call him, when I was dialing the numbers someone knocked the door, I jumped out of the couch and my heart was racing, I opened, without checking, wrong, so wrong, and there he was, all wet because it was raining with a puppy look and had some chocolates in his hands. I looked at him and grabbed his hand, he entered in my house, I gave him a towel without speaking, the silence was annoying, I spoke "So… had a great time with Serena?" I said with sarcasm, he looked at him really bad "Look, she only gave my stuff, things she had, then I started to rain, my phone died, the electricity was gone! I wanted to call you!" Oh god, I felt guilty! I thought he was making out with her and watching a movie, I have to trust in him, he said he loved me! I didn't say anything, I don't know what I did but know I was in top of him, making out, and then he said "are you mad with me?"He said with puppy eyes "Of course not!" I said, I mean it "Well, I think you'll be, we should leave this for the Hamptons don't u think?" he was right; I wanted that trip to be AMAZING! "Yeah, you're right… Don't worry babe, wanna sleep here?" I said, wow Sonny you're acting like a 21 year old girl! "I know I'm right, just kidding, okay I'll stay" 10 minutes later we were in my bed… sleeping. I loved him, he is so charming, endearing… the I whispered "I love you Chad" I thought he was sleeping but then I hear "I love you more Sonshine"


End file.
